Naruto's day off
by ANBU-san
Summary: NarutoXHanabiXHinata. Naruto is bored on his day off and interesting things happen. Lollicon, incest, don't like don't read


AN: WARNING this maybe a lemon but it's a lollicon so please if you find lollicon offensive DON'T continue(For those of you who don't know lollicon are girls between the ages of 6 and 12) technically speaking all Naruto pre-time skip lemons are lollicon or shotacon (young boys) but this one features a girl of about 8(Hanabi).

Takes place just after chuunin exams and the invasion. Characters are OOC (Naruto's a complete perv.)

Now for the rest of you, have fun!

Disclaimer: Why'd they even invent these things in the first place? We all know it already.

-------------------------------

It was Naruto's day off and he was bored, and a bored Naruto is a bad thing, after all his best pranks happened during or just after history class during the academy.

Naruto considered going out for ramen, but that didn't catch his fancy, the girl at the stand did though. 'I wouldn't mind eating her…' thought Naruto with a small trickle of blood coming from his nose.

Lost in his heavily perverted thought he didn't see Hinata in his way and accidentally bumped into her.

"Ah! Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright Naruto-kun" she replied softly, then it hit her.

"Na..Na..Naruto-kun" she managed to mumble before feinting.

Not being a bad guy Naruto couldn't just leave a girl in the middle of the road 'someone might kidnap her and touch her and… make her feed them ramen made by Ayame-chan who they'd have work in their kitchen, naked and….' Cue trickle of blood.

'No Naruto, bad, no thoughts of naked girls and ramen. Walk it off, just walk it off.' And he would have but he had to do something with Hinata. "I know I'll take her home and then work off my boner!" He exclaimed, abit too loudly, in a crowded street, in the middle of the day.

Getting strange looks from passers by, he quickly grabbed the unconscious girl and ran off.

-------------------------------

Naruto, by some miracle knew where Hinata lived, he jumped the wall and ran around the back of the compound looking through each window as he went, searching for her bedroom.

'Plain white bedroom… Plain white bedroom… Plain white bedroom…Bigger white bedroom…strange dark room that has all bondage equipment that any kinky person could ever wish for… Plain white bedroom… Plain white bedroom …Slightly frilly pink bedroom, this must be it'

Naruto jumped through the open window and laid Hinata down on the bed.

'She can't be comfortable sleeping with that heavy jacket on' thought Naruto, so being considerate he gently unzipped it and took it off.

He was about to leave when he thought 'hmm, I guess it can't be to comfortable sleeping with her ninja equipment still on, although the holsters are sewed to her pants' so again, being considerate he took her pants off too. Now all Hinata had on was her fishnet top over a tightly stuffed black sports bra and a pair of soft cotton panties that seemed a size or two too small.

'look…so soft…must…touch' thought Naruto, his hand inching its way to her crotch.

"What are you trying to do to my sister?" came a stern, albeit girlish voice.

Naruto turned around to find Hinata's younger sister standing there her underwear with slightly wet hair and a towel in hand.

"Nothing you'll understand 'til you're older" was Naruto's reply.

Hanabi wrapped the towel around her body for decency before retorting "Oh, I understand perfectly, you were trying to molest her. You sicko she's not even awake!"

"Was not, I was going to umm…uhh…hmmm…you wouldn't understand you chibi!"

"I may be small but I'm a hell of a lot more grown up than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Prove it!"

"How?"

"you said you were grownup, you figure it out." Snapped Naruto

Hanabi concentrated hard for a moment before springing up "I know we'll just compare and see!" "I'm a boy, and YOU are a girl we don't compare." Replied Naruto

"Well then I'll just compare myself to Hinata."

"Well, it's very difficult to compare personalities because Nee-chan is my complete opposite" "Exactly she's grown up and you're not!" interrupted Naruto "As I was saying! We are going to have to compare physical features." said Hanabi, not quite thinking he statement through. Naruto's mind dropped immediately to the gutter and stayed there.

"Okay then…you're short and Hinata's not" Hanabi glared at Naruto for a moment and then said "Well you're not exactly tall either!"

"Well, then…" said Naruto "…You don't compare in the breast department" as he ripped through Hinata's fishnet ant sports bra displaying Hinata's perky B cup breasts and soft pink nipples.

"Well my nipples are bigger" said Hanabi bluntly taking off her towel again.

"That's just because you've been standing there half naked for the past 10 minutes fresh from a shower"

"Then make hers hard." Came Hanabi's reply.

Naruto leaned over Hinata and gently took her nipple into his mouth before sucking on it. "See hers are bigger Hanabi"

"My hair is longer" Hanabi all but shouted.

"That does not count any one can cut their hair whenever they want at any length they want, anything else?" said Naruto

"I gave the last one it's your turn"

"Right, then… I bet Hinata's clit is bigger" said Naruto taking out a knife and cutting off Hinata's panties "look" he said spreading Hinata's legs exposing her cleanly shaven cunt.

"Nah Uh! See mine's bigger!" said Hanabi as she yanked off her panties and displayed her small, still bald pussy.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before saying "I can't see it properly come sit next to Hinata so that I can compare you two properly"

Hanabi sat down beside Hinata and then laid back on the bed with her legs spread.

Naruto was surprised, Hanabi's clit was about an inch long! Not sure of what he was seeing, Naruto gently prodded Hanabi's clit making her moan.

"Please don't do that, it's really sensitive"

Naruto withdrew his finger, "how'd it get this big?" he asked almost to himself.

Hanabi blushed and whispered "Hinata hit me there yesterday with a juuken strike during sparring."

"How'd she do that? I mean it's not exactly a regulation shot." Naruto looked confused

"Well she was trying Hakke: Sanjuunisho for the first time in a fight and I tried to dodge it."

"So it's very sensitive huh? I want to see how sensitive it is!" shouted Naruto pushed his face between Hanabi's legs and started sucking on her clit.

"Kyaa! No, what are you doing?" screamed Hanabi now afraid.

"Don't worry think of it as another test to see whose more grown up, which one of you cums faster!" And with that Naruto reattached his lips to Hanabi's swollen clit. Hanabi knew it was wrong but the pleasure Naruto's mouth was giving her was just unbelievable! Hanabi's fingers raked through Naruto's hair as she pushed his face deeper into her prepubescent cunt.

It only took thirty seconds for Hanabi to cum, her back arched and her mouth open in a silent scream. Hanabi slowly recovered and barely heard Naruto say "Hinata is still out so I can't fairly test the last one on her, but here is one I can, which one of you is tighter."

Hanabi was confused for a moment before she felt something large forcing its way into her. She dazedly looked at what was happening, and saw Naruto pushing his huge cock into her "No it's too big! Ahhh!" Naruto tore through her hymen and Hanabi screamed.

Naruto started pulling out before slamming back in and repeating. "Hanabi-chan you're so tight!" He exclaimed speeding up. Hanabi was conflicted she couldn't decide if she wanted to scream in pain or moan in pleasure, Naruto was filling her completely stretching her and she loved it.

Naruto started sucking on one of Hanabi's small nipples pinching the other Hanabi's tiny pussy clamped down on Naruto's cock milking him as she came but Naruto held strong continuing to pound in and out of the small girl.

Five minutes passed and again Hanabi clamped down upon him, Naruto grunted and unloaded his sperm into her young womb. Naruto pulled out with a wet pop and kissed her before rolling off Hanabi and coming to a stop between her and her still sleeping sister.

"Naruto-kun can we… umm do this again sometime? I like that feeling when you rub me or put your thing in me."

"An orgasm." Said Naruto

"A what?" asked Hanabi

"An orgasm, that's what that feeling is called when all your muscles go tight and you feel good." Came his reply "And it's not a thing it's a cock or dick or penis, if you want to say the proper name. And yours is a cunt or pussy or vagina."

"Can you stick your d-dick in my p-pussy again" Hanabi asked shyly. Naruto laughed "You sound like your sister stuttering like that, speaking of your sister she's been out for a while… Something doesn't seem right."

Hanabi sat up slightly "yea I know what you mean, she usually wakes up after about 5 minutes but it's been what? An hour?"

Naruto got an evil glint in his eye and winked at Hanabi, "She looks so cute sleeping, maybe I should start on her while she's ASLEEP." Hanabi realized what Naruto was planning and decided to play along "Mmm, maybe but maybe you should do me again and be my boyfriend"

Hinata's breathing quickened, something both of them noticed. Naruto smiled "Too bad, if Hinata were awake maybe I'd ask her out" Naruto reached out and started fingering Hinata lightly "I know for sure that I'd never let such a pretty pussy go to waste maybe I'll take you up on the offer Hanabi…"

Hinata jolted upright "don't leave me Naruto-kun!" she shouted grabbing his arm. Naruto kissed Hinata "If you can convince me, I won't leave you"

Hinata straddled him and blushed "Na-Naruto-kun, please be gentle." Naruto smiled "Sure Hina-chan" Naruto rolled her over so that he was on top. He gently teased her entrance by rubbing his dick up and down along her pussy, making sure to miss her clit each time. "Ohh, Naruto-kun please stop teasing." She begged "what must I do then?"

Hinata blushed "put it in me.." she mumbled.

"Sorry what did you say?" still teasing her twat.

"put it in me…" she said, not much louder than the first time

"I still can't hear you" said Naruto grinning

"Fuck me already!" she screamed

Naruto plunged all the way in "That's strange no tear, have you been a bad girl Hinata?"

"Hinata shook her head "No! Never Naruto-kun! I've never betrayed you! I tore it while training last year…" she trailed off towards the end.

"How could you have betrayed me? We weren't exactly together. Never mind" Naruto pulled back and slammed back in "Hmm, I think Hanabi is, or at least was tighter"

Hinata blushed again "I s-sometimes play with myself thinking about you…" she said meekly. Naruto looked at her and smiled "well now you'll never need to play with yourself again, all you need to do is ask and I'll scratch that itch for you" He turned to Hanabi who was watching him screw her sister intently "the same applies to you Hanabi"

Hinata looked saddened "Am I not enough for you?" In response Naruto started pounding into her at an incredible rate, Hinata arched her back as she came, she thought it was over but he continued, she came again and again, her mind shutting down form the sensory overload. Finally Naruto pulled out of her and grabbed Hanabi slamming into her once more.

He violated Hanabi until she came, he turned her over and plunged back in ramming into her tight vagina. He came in her soon afterwards, Hanabi feeling Naruto's seed splash into her came hard.

Naruto took a moment to catch his breath "does that answer your question Hinata?"

Hinata nodded sadly "If you must, I won't stop you from taking other girls to bed, as long as you never leave me!" Hinata started crying.

"Cheer up Hinata maybe you could join me with the other girls. I don't have to be the only one sleeping with them"

"Wha- Girls can have sex with other girls? How?" asked Hinata in shock. Naruto turned to Hanabi "Hanabi-chan could you please sit on your sisters face? Not too hard but with your pussy above her mouth."

Hanabi knelt over Hinata's head the double load of Naruto's cum dripping on the elder of the two's face. "Now Hinata all you have to do is lick my cum out of Hanabi, Hanabi tell her what feels good and how to lick in certain places ok?" Hanabi nodded and then moaned when Hinata started licking and sucking Naruto's cum out of her pussy.

Naruto positioned himself at Hinata's entrance. He pushed in and started fucking her hard, Hinata moaned into her sister's small pussy causing the youngest to cum on her face, drenching her in a mixture of juices.

Hinata loved it, Naruto's hard cock in her and the tasty pussy on her face, she didn't care if it was her baby sister, she wanted more a lot more, she realized then that she would enjoy sharing Naruto with other girls especially if she joined them in the bedroom.

Hanabi came a second time and rolled off her sister to recover.

"N-Naruto-kun harder please! Harder!" she cried as he pounded her into the bed. Naruto obliged and started thrusting full force, his hips painfully making contact with hers.

Hinata screamed as she came, Naruto not far behind. He came with a grunt spilling himself into Hinata. Naruto kissed her gently as he pulled out leaving her to recover on the bed beside her sister he put on his clothes and left.

"I wonder when Ayame-chan's shift ends?" he said aloud as he jumped out the window.

-------------------------------

AN: Well there it is. All done. Yup, it's finished. I think I'm too lazy to make a sequel to this. Please note if ever I do make a sequel Hinata will NOT be the pairing, she's just clingy (don't you hate when that happens?) she might make an appearance but it wouldn't be a big part, depends on what I feel like. I have 6 stories written on paper 3 (I lost the file that held the rest) of which are complete but as I have said before I hate typing and only do so when incredibly bored.

Did you enjoy it? Please don't flame, for the people who want to because the story has a young girl- I gave you fair warning so fuck off. And for the others who think a girl that age can't enjoy it… the girl who lives next door to me has been masturbating since she was five, kind weird I know, but she showed me my first porno -which she stole from her fathers closet- when I was about 8. Scary shit right there.

For those of you who also read my other story, Better than Ramen, I have 2 whole chapters drafted, Now I need to type them and write the lemons (the most difficult part- I think way faster than what I type so it takes forever to get it all down before I forget it (crap memory)).


End file.
